Demons In The Darkness
by GODISAWESOME
Summary: Max has just escaped from an abusive past that she has known all her life. On the run with nothing but fear, pain and hopelessness as her companions, will she make it? And will a certain someone come and scare away her demons? FAX! Maybe OOC... One-Shot.


_****_**Hey Guys, this was a story i had to do for an english assignment, where you had to use 3 pictures and make a story. So if its a bit weird i apologize. (A candle, a girl and a dark alley) I hope you enjoy it and im not sure if i will continue or not... i dont think so. As of right now there are no wings, but if i continue the story the wings and the lab will be included.  
>Disclaimer: any of James Patterson's Characters are unfortunately but obviously not mine! :p The plot and story is mine though. :) <strong>

_**Demons in The Darkness.**_

A hunched over shivering figure walked down the dark alley, tired fatigue arms wrapped around their mid-section holding themself together. The shivering figure so small and alone stumbled down the dark alley until finally their legs collapsed unable to hold them up anymore. She lay curled up in a ball on the dirty alley floor, trying to get warm, trying not to give in to the darkness that called to her. Her eyes now a dark, dead blue once used to be a beautiful, sapphire blue alive with passion and determination. It took everything she had to remember who she was, to remember why her life once full of life and fun now is dark and full of fear.

The alley that she had finally succumbed to the pleas of her tired and aching body to sit for a while was an alley in the forgotten part of the city, no man's land. A place she hoped nobody would find her, nobody would even think to look for the run-away teenager to hide. Now that her body had stilled and her aching body's protesting had quietened, her other senses started to go in overdrive. She could smell the smoke and dampness hovering in the air around her. She could hear the distant squeaks of the mice as they scurry around. The drip, drip of the water falling from a broken pipe onto the cold concrete, the dampness coming up from the concrete chilling her to the bone and being another constant reminder that she doesn't belong here, that this isn't her home. Her eyes were so heavy with fatigue; she had to pry them open with force so she could see her surroundings.

It was dark, horrible figures in the shadows mocking her, laughing at her fear. She could barely see a metre in front of her. Her tired, aching body started to shiver with coldness, but not just coldness from the night, but a deathly iciness from the dark, from the demons hiding in the dark praying on her fear and waiting for the perfect moment to seize her. However despite all this, there was one source of light that seemed to give her a small piece of comfort. A sliver of the moon was casting a dim light on a small section of the alley just near her. It was a candle; it created an aura of warmth and safety from the dark, a tiny peace of home that comforted her even in this dire situation. A tiny symbol of hope that just maybe she could make it, she could do this, she could survive.

She started to relax under the candle of hope for survival and think of ways she could keep running from her past, keep running from 'Them', when she heard a movement at the opening of the alley. Her body stopped protesting and started screaming at her to run, that they were coming for her. She could feel the vibrations moving through the ground, could hear someone's deep breathing as they made their way closer and closer to her hiding spot. The demons in the dark started to close in on her, smothering her, she couldn't see, she couldn't breath. She tried to get up, tried to run, she could hear a cornered animal whimpering, only to realise that it was her.

Her battered body still hadn't recovered from the beating she got from 'Them', she couldn't get up, she couldn't run. Her assaulted body had finally given up. The whimpers increased, the oxygen decreased and the demons claws started to dig into her skin, they had caught their prey. The frostiness form the alley was consuming her, her vision was going blurred, her body was shaking from fear, the smell of smoke invaded her nostrils, the footsteps were ringing in her ears, and she could taste the panic on her tongue.

A hand came down on her shoulder, her soul screamed in agony and terror, her defeated body gave one final pathetic attempt at escape and failed, her breathing became dangerously erratic and just barely had enough oxygen to let out a blood-curdling scream. The hand let go immediately like it was electrified, and she could feel the presence take a step back and kneel down. A smooth and muffled voice was just heard over the sound of her heart pumping in her ears. She opened her eyes to see a blurred image of a man. As her heart started to slow and stop trying to escape out of her chest, her eyes started to focus and her ears started to stop thumping, she could see his mouth moving and hear a faint sound.

"Can you hear me? Are you alright?" She could feel her body start to unwind and her heart beat at a normal pace. She knew instinctively that he wasn't going to hurt her, but she still kept her distance just in case. "Can you hear me? Are you alright? Have you hurt yourself?" She couldn't understand why he kept asking her, if he wasn't looking for her to take her back to 'Them' then why is he bothering? "Miss?" She opened her mouth to try to respond, but her throat was so dry and she was so tired. "I….I'm….I'm ok,"

His hand moved towards her face, as if to touch it, and her whole body jumped back into the wall, probably bruising some more ribs and her fear was right there consuming her again. "Its ok, im not going to hurt you, I promise," he voice was so sincere and he looked so gentle, things that were foreign to her, she had never experienced things like this before. Her soul grabbed at the gentleness with both hands like a hungry man would jump at food. Yet her mind wouldn't let her put her guard down or allow her to get her hopes up, the pain of her past was too strong to ever let her forget the damage human beings could do to each other.

She watched his bright green eyes, leave her scared blue ones and travel over her face, first the top of her head where she knew there was a trail of blood, then to her cheeks where she knew there were bruises and lastly to her neck where she knew there were fingerprints. She could see the anger and hatred take over his eyes, a look her body knew very well and reacted to accordingly, moving into the foetal position to protect the vital organs, waiting for the first blow. Except it didn't come.

She opened her eyes unwillingly, cowering like prey under the eye of its predator. His eyes were so sad and guilty, that it made her heart squeeze with unknown emotions. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to scare you. I… what… what happened to you?" She couldn't look at him, this sudden feeling of ugliness and worthlessness came over her and she couldn't bare to look at this gentle man who was worried about her. His hand went to her chin, but this time her body didn't pull back, he lifted her face to look at him and this urge to spill her guts came over her so strongly when she looked in his eyes.

"My… my…." A lump was in her throat and a voice in her head was yelling at her to shut her trap and not to say a word. "It's ok, you can trust me," this giant sob came form deep inside her soul and out her mouth at his words. "My… my… my fam….my foster family….. they um… they beat me," He reached out and wrapped his arms around her to comfort this complete and total broken girl who he knew nothing about. The pain inside her, inside her soul and heart was finally coming out, this all consuming fire that has been burning her for so long was finally being put out.

His heart went out to this poor, beaten and abandoned girl, he had this intense and uncontrollable need to take care of her. To somehow make her feel wanted and beautiful, because no one had before and it was a horrible crime that no one had. "Whats your name beautiful?" Her heart soared at this alien name, and little butterfly's were flying around in her stomach. "Max,"

"Max… your name definitely suits you," Her cheeks suddenly went extremely hot, she didn't know what that was, was she getting sick? "Max, I know that you don't know me, but you really need some help, please let me help you." She couldn't believe that this complete stranger wanted to help her, the one who was broken and worthless, that no one has ever wanted before. All these new and strange emotions started bursting from her chest and for once her soul had hope. Just like the sliver of moon before in the alley, this man has given her the best hope anyone has before, he is more then just a single candle lit by itself, he is a whole room full of candles all individually lit, but together creating a bright light that will eliminate all darkness and give the demons no place to hide.

"Yes,"


End file.
